No es tan malo
by sonrais777
Summary: Hawk Moth buscaba una nueva víctima para su pequeño akuma, pero tal vez después de todo el villano no era como aparentaba ser


**Un pequeño fic para este día que debió haberse estrenado la segunda temporada, todos los esperábamos, pero bien podemos aguantar más, así que Thomas Astruc y de más, no nos fallen. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

No es tan malo.

Capítulo único.

Nooroo se despertó en aquel oscuro escondite, bostezó y se estiró en aquel almohadón tan suave y grande que era solo para él. De repente la habitación se ilumina y sabe que su amo ya espera que aparezca frente a él.

-Buenos días señor.- contestó algo tímido.

-Estoy seguro que hoy encontraré a quien me dará los pendientes y el anillo, solo hay que buscar muy bien.- Nooroo suspiró, cómo se arrepentía de haberle dicho sobre los miraculous a ese hombre.- Nooroo, Transfórmame.- el pequeño kwami no tuvo opción cuando el broche le absorbió.

Desde que Adrien salía con Marinette no podía ser más feliz, todo parecía más fácil a lado de su preciosa princesa o mejor dicho su lady, fue una situación ridícula la que dio que ambos supiesen sus identidades, pero después de tanto tiempo al fin podía decir que amaba todo de su querida Marinette. Ambos comían un cono de helado y Adrien aun con su cono de chocolate no paraba de meterse con el cono de fresa de Marinette.

-¡Adrien! ¡Basta!

-Solo quiero probar.

-Le has dado ya ocho probadas, déjame disfrutar mi helado.

-¿Sabes princesa que cada vez que lames tu helado es igual a las ocho lamidas que le he dado?- Marinette se paralizó.- Mmm, que delicioso beso de lengua.

-¡ADRIEN!- la cara de Marinette era una fresa literalmente y eso le encantaba.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Es Adrien Agreste!

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaron unas cuantas admiradoras, y antes de hacer algo las chicas le habían separado de Marinette y eso no le gusto para nada al joven Agreste.

-Discúlpenme señoritas, pero no firmo autógrafos y este día estoy en compañía de mi linda novia.- dijo abriéndose paso y agarrando la mano de Marinette que se sonrojó, aquello le parecía adorable. Algunas chicas se desilusionaron, obviamente el estatus en las redes sociales del famoso modelo decía que estaba en una relación, pero no podían evitar admirar al modelo, en cambio una chica de cabello castaño miró a Marinette de arriba abajo.

-¡Hmph! La verdad no es la gran cosa.

-¿Perdón?- Marinette se sintió ofendida.

-Yo imagine a una súper modelo, pero viéndola bien no es la octava maravilla, es demasiado común.- algunas chicas en silencio la apoyaron ya que no tenían el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta y otras simplemente se sorprendieron de ello, ¿es que para estar con alguien famoso tenía que ser del mismo estatus que él? Marinette era una heroína ante los ojos de ese reducido grupo por haber conquistado al modelo. Marinette sintió la rabia subir por su garganta pero antes de decir algo Adrien apretó un poco más su mano y al voltear a verle Adrien había quitado esa sonrisa amable que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Mi novia es una persona única, tiene un corazón de oro y es preciosa ante mis ojos, la más hermosa, así que no te permito que le hables así, a ninguna persona se lo permito. Vámonos princesa. Vayamos a otra parte con gente más agradable.- la chica quedó con la boca abierta como todas las demás, mientras que una chica del pequeño grupo que le gustó Marinette sonrió a la bocona.

-Hasta aquí se te ve el verde.

-La envidia es tan fea en algunas.- dijo otra y el grupo se separó, las demás chicas avergonzadas se fueron pero la de cabello café apretó los puños furiosa, ¿quién era Marinette? Definitivamente ella mil veces mejor que esa tonta. Con esos pensamientos tan negativos una mariposa negra se posó en la fotografía que tenía de Adrien, la voz de Hawk Moth se escuchó en su cabeza.

-Es tan injusto que esa persona especial no note tu verdadera belleza, mi querida Mystic, puedes sacar a flote tu…- pero se detuvo al ver que nada más y nada menos que esa chica tenía una foto de su hijo y Adrien no estaba tan lejos del campo de visión de esa muchachita.- Ah…- se aclaró la garganta.- Aguarda un poco.- el villano se sintió contrariado, ¿no estaba Adrien en su clase de mandarin? En otra parte de la mansión Natalie acababa los pendientes cuando una llamada de su celular la distrae y reconoce el número.

-¿Sí señor?

-Natalie, ¿Adrien no está en sus clases de mandarin?

-El tutor las adelantó este día, terminó temprano.

-¿Piano?

-Fue antes de sus clases.

-¿Esgrima?

-Solo martes y jueves señor.

-¿Alguna sesión pendiente?

-Hasta la próxima semana, ¿sucede algo señor?

-Nada, te llamaré si necesito algo.- Natalie observó curiosa el teléfono y siguió con su trabajo.

-Al menos no me preguntó por sus clases de la escuela.

Hawk Moth se sintió contrariado, pero quería los miraculous, decisiones, decisiones, cómo odiaba las decisiones. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Mystic, te doy el poder de poseer el corazón de tu amado con tu belleza y…- ¡NO! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Una parte de él grito frustrado y la otra gritó porque aquello le resultó estúpido.- Mystic te doy el poder de demostrar tu verdadera belleza, nadie se te negara, y el corazón de tu amado será…- la risa de Adrien rompió su concentración, su risa, no recordaba la última vez que la había escuchado y esa chica con la que estaba la reconoció como la ganadora del concurso del bombín, y aunque estaban tonteando con unos helados, que bien tenía que recordarle qué cosas no podía comer apenas regresara, pero… se veía feliz, muy feliz. Definitivamente tenía la sonrisa de su madre. De repente recordó a la chica con el akuma, gruñó a lo bajo y suspiró exasperado al final.- Solo eres una fanática loca, consíguete una vida y deja la de los demás.- el akuma salió de la fotografía y voló de regreso, la chica permaneció confundida un momento si saber qué le había ocurrido.

Hawk Moth regresó a ser simplemente Gabriel Agreste, escondió su broche con el pañuelo que usaba y frunció el ceño al notar la mirada de Nooroo que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada amo.- se guardó una pequeña risa que no pasó por alto para Gabriel que se dio la vuelta.

-¡Mas te vale alimentarte porque mañana comenzaremos de nuevo!

-Como diga.- respondió antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Nooroo fue a su almohadón y cerca de él tenía un tazón lleno de fruta fresca. Dijese lo que dijese el gran villano de Paris no era tan malo como quería aparentar, aunque quizás cierto joven rubio tendría problemas por desviarse de su dieta de modelo.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer, por favor nada de tomatazos, solo imágenes cute o sexys de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir y bueno, dejen review y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
